


The Big Bang

by humanity_is_lost (orphan_account)



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Bait, Dean Winchester - Freeform, Doctor - Freeform, Gunshot, Hospital, Love, M/M, Military, Miracle, Soulmates, Vietnam, War, Young, bang, castiel - Freeform, drafted, mechanic, operation union, shot, warfare
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-03
Updated: 2013-05-03
Packaged: 2017-12-10 06:25:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 891
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/782854
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/humanity_is_lost
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean drew the shortest straw life could ever give him. He was to work with Foxtrot Company to be bait in Operation Union. He is to never leave the battlefield of Vietnam.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Big Bang

Vibrations bellowed through Deans body, it was a suicide mission. He gripped a photo in his hand, knowing he wouldn't be of this earth very soon. Screams of pain and fear ring out in the distance, making Dean wince. It was 1967, Operation Union. Sergeant Dean Winchester was helping by being part of the bait. He'd drawn the worst job, considering he had a partner at home that he'd never see again. It was tearing Dean up inside. Acting with Foxtrot Company, he would soon be in position. He knew he'd soon be dead.

Dean stared at the tiny photograph of his beloved, Castiel. His perpetual sex hair, intense icey-blue eyes, and bright expression made him different from everyone, something Dean love about him. That he was a one of a kind, a beautiful human being that was all his own. Not for much longer, Castiel would be receiving news that Dean had been killed in battle. 

Being drafter for the war efforts was already hard for everyone. Some even suggested running and hiding. But Dean had too much pride. Quickly turning from Dean Winchester: Mechanic, to Sergeant Dean Winchester of the U.S. Army.

Gun fire went on beyond Dean's scope of the area. His nerves were growing stronger. His mind couldn't leave Castiel. Who's going to take care of his now? Not that Cas needed taking care of, but Dean couldn't help but worry about him. Dean could feel tears welling up. He didn't mind dying, that' didn't bother him all that much. But leaving Cas alone in this world was something he didn't want to accept. 

The radio screeched, "Sergeant, are you in positon?" They asked.

"Yes." He responded reluctantly. He breathed in sharply, wiping his tears away.

"Wait for our word." They say, following a dead static. Reality was hitting Dean, leaving him with a cold reminder that it was over. This war had turned Dean into a empty shell of the man he used to be. He'd left a man, full of life and a long future ahead of him. Now, walking into his death a tired, scared, child.

He kissed the only photo he brought of the love of his life. When he was sent here, he didn't want to risk being caught as a homosexual. But now, at the end of his life, he didn't care. He openly kissed the photo of his beloved like thousands of soldiers like him had done before him. 

Dean bowed his head to pray. Something he rarely did.

"Sorry for bothering you, up there, but I'm about to walk into my death and..I just want to have my heart and mind clear." Dean started, clearing his throat. "All I've ever done, was to protect the ones I love. Which now means Cas, since Sam is gone now." He inhaled sharply at the thought of Sam in this war, losing his life like how Dean will soon. 

"God if you're listening, I only have one thing I'm asking. Take care of my Castiel."

Crack. Noise off about 20 yards. Branch breaking under someones boot. Dean ignored it.

"I just want him safe, since I can't be there to keep watch anymore. I know this seems silly, but honestly I don't know how things will go after they tell him I'm gone. Just keep him safe, however you can-" 

BANG.

 

^^^#####^^^

The slow beep of a heart beat filled the hospital. Steady, and strong. One of a man who wouldn't give up, no matter what nature told him to do. "Give up, the pain is too much. You're at war, where are you? Just die, then nothing more can happen. Die, Dean Winchester, Die." He refused to listen. His body slowly healed, but he hadn't awoken quite yet. But his mind held on, refusing to give in.

Days went on, his thoughts were always firing. Without even hearing it, he grew tired of his own voice. As time went on, Dean was growing lonely, desiring his love, Castiel. Though he doubted he'd see Castiel for a very long time, if ever. Having no physical sensation just frustrated him more. Not being able to understand anything that was happening outside the safety of his own head. It was like being eternally trapped his body; a prison.

"Dean Winchester, I know you're in there, don't give in, Assbutt."

Cas.

His thoughts fired at speeds he didn't know were even possible. But hearing Cas makes everything possible. Theres a chance of normalcy. Chance of being with his loved ones. That gave Dean all he needed to pull back to reality.

A loud gasp filled the room, as Dean propelled himself up, pulling wires and IV's along with him. The light of the room was temporarily blinding; he looked around the room searching for Cas. Panic shot through him like electricity. He just wanted to be in Cas' arms, safe and sound.

"Dean." Cas breathed, not sure if this was a dream or not. Dean stared into Cas' ice blue eyes, getting lost in his soul. They connected for only a moment, but it was long enough. They launched into each others arms, ignoring the disgust of the nurses. They didn't care how absolutely frowned upon their relationship was, they were alive and together again. That's all that matters.

"Never leave me again."

"Never."

**Author's Note:**

> Another Military short story, any plot ideas, feel free to message or comment!  
> I hope you like it, because my music was so loud when writing it that my neighbors now hate me. xo


End file.
